


Chronic

by Spoonsie2



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caring Cyclonus, Chronic Pain, Established Relationship, I JUST HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS OVER GALVATRON, M/M, Pain, protect Galvatron 2k17, starts out silly but gets worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: Galvatron lives with a lot of pain, sometimes it gets too much.





	

Chaar positively hummed, not through activity or general liveliness but the constant bubble of the planet’s seas of molten rock gave the planet a low-level hum.

It was to that hum Cyclonus awoke, peeling the covers off himself he carefully shifted out of the bed.

Quiet murmuring from behind him assured him that his movements had not disturbed the other occupant of the bed.

With a relaxed gait, the Seeker slid into the private washroom.

Compared to the planet’s atmosphere the water was utterly ice cold but the frozen rush it provided was both invigorating and relaxing and Cyclonus couldn’t help but preen himself under the steady flow, washing out any and every dent, bend and join.

Reluctantly the shower had to end.

Cyclonus re-entered the main room.

Looking over the bed Galvatron was still yet to wake, curled up and hugging the pillow in Cyclonus’s absence the Decepticon commander was still quietly muttering in his sleep, unintelligible words were muffled by the pillow, a conversation only Galvatron was privy to.

It was adorable.

Sauntering up to the bed Cyclonus indulged himself and stroked Galvatron’s helm, planting a myriad of kisses along the exposed side of his face.

An action only he was allowed to do.

Galvatron stirred slightly, his face scrunching up indignantly  
“Y'cooooold” He whined, barely audible.

“Just showered darling” Cyclonus cooed before promptly lacing a few more kisses along him.

“Nnnngh you butt” Galvatron whined again, managing to raise one hand up to pat Cyclonus on the face, in a motion that was probably to dissuade more kisses.

Instead, Cyclonus took the new limb and ran a line of kisses across his hand and up his forearm.

“Not as good as yours though” He mumbled into Galvatron’s arm knowing full well Galvatron would be able to feel his lip-plates pull upwards into a sly smirk.

Still, half-asleep Galvatron chuckled as he repositioned himself in bed again, cuddling in tighter to the sheets, refusing to wake.

“You know it” He giggled before sighing and sagging “A few more nano-kliks… please… need some more time… butt comes later”

Cyclonus couldn’t help but laugh and fill the room with his deep rumble.

“Of course my dear” he let go of Galvatron’s hand and let him complete readjusting himself for further rest, “I shall keep time free for whenever your butt is ready”

Even through sleep and tired mutters, Cyclonus could still hear the resulting giggling from Galvatron as he headed to the door, preparing to fill out the day’s duties.

He was quickly met by Scourge, a meeting with the Constructicons soon followed and then another with the Terrorcons mostly because their ravenous leader had swallowed something he shouldn’t have.

It took a few hours and the help of several Sweeps to wrestle the Terrorcon into submission long enough for a medic to look him over.

Unfortunately, a call from the Autobots followed.

It wasn’t often they contacted the Decepticons, but some new plan they were trying to roll out involved calling and giving the Decepticons a warning to cease whatever activity they were doing.

Apparently, they thought that it would help deter fights by trying to convince them to stop what they were doing, rather than forcefully arriving and removing them.

The most it did was allow the Decepticons time to prepare for the impending Autobot appearance, like hell were they going to stop because the Autobots told them too.

Yet they still did it and Cyclonus silently listened to the current Prime stumble his way through a pre-prepared speech, clearly bored by it and interjecting his own remarks every few sentences.

Cyclonus always wondered why someone hadn’t killed him and taken his position yet.

Like every other time, Cyclonus gave a generic ‘go screw yourselves’ response before cutting the call.

Such a waste of time.

Cyclonus threw the datapad he was holding down onto the panels before him, he had taken it out and looked at it as if pretending not to know what they were talking about.

“Ugh, Soundwave, contact the outpost near Earth, tell them Autobots are heading their way in the foreseeable future” He commanded, barely registering the officer’s reply as he walked from the room, he needed to leave that long-winded conversation in the past.

Cyclonus kept his focus on the area in front of him, he knew if he looked to the sides he’d probably see someone doing something stupid and he’d have to intervene but he’d rather get to where he was heading first before acknowledging any of that.

Instead of helping idiots Cyclonus soon found himself stood in a curiously empty room.

“Sir?” He called out to the empty throne room.

He might not be able to see Galvatron, but he could still be in here, hiding for whatever reason.  
He’d done it before.  
Yet this time no voice answered back, not even a quiet giggle betraying their leader's whereabouts.  
A frown formed on his face plates and Cyclonus began searching the room, making sure to check the ceiling as well; Galvatron had really surprised him that day.

Still nothing turned up.

Galvatron was usually awake by now, where was he?

He headed to the exit and peered out, maybe he was just a little ahead and Galvatron was walking up right now.

Empty.

Now, this was concerning.

“You! Sweep!” He barked and a little-hunched figure at the end of the hallway spasmed to life, jolting upright and saluting.

“YES SIR!” It barked “I have whatever information you need! I wasn’t snoozing on the job!” It lied.

“Where is Galvatron?” Cyclonus removed himself from the doorway and planted himself dead-centre in front of the Sweep which began to shake.

“Uuhhh” It glanced around the corridor nervously avoiding optical contact “No one’s seen him all day!”

“Hmm dismissed!” He grunted and the Sweep skittered away.

Very unusual, Galvatron was by no means quick to rise after recharging but he was usually up and about by now.

Abandoning the desolate throne room Cyclonus left to find their absent leader.

Setting his scanners on high, he made a beeline towards the personal chambers, hoping to detect his presence somewhere else along the way.

He got straight through to the personal sector and right up to the door of their shared abode without a single beep from his scanners.

Apart from the quiet knowledge and notification, he was still in their personal quarters.

Flicking off his scanners Cyclonus sighed, not even out of the berth yet.

Entering the room, however, was a different deal entirely.

Galvatron was indeed still in the bed, but not of his own volition.

The sheets had been thrown off the bed, leaving Galvatron exposed to the Universe.

Exposed as a twisted crumpled mess.

His face plates were too contorted for Cyclonus to recognise any one emotion or feeling on them, blue electricity bristled from his temples, arcing all over his upper body and surging down his spinal strut.  
His limbs were torn between a motion of reaching out and curling inwards. One hand almost looked like it made it to the edge of the berth while the other was pulled in close to his face. His hips were turned in an opposite direction and his knees seemed stuck together as the rest of his legs pointed in different directions.

Sound died in Cyclonus’s throat and all he could manage was a distressed wheeze.

Charging over to the berth he had to stop himself from diving into it and possibly making the situation worse.

“Galvatron! Galvatron! GALVATRON!” His voice escalated in pitch along with his panic “Galvatron speak to me!”

The only response he got were fingers twitching and shaking, but he was doing that anyway.  
Up close it was easier to see how he twitched and the occasional spasm ran through his spinal strut as the excess energy jolted through his systems.

Reaching out Cyclonus tried to get Galvatron by the shoulders, maybe wake him up, or just move him into a more comfortable position, but his hand jerked back involuntarily.

He was searing hot.

More worried noises bubbled around Cyclonus’s vocal processor.

He tried again but instead grabbed Galvatron's hand.  
It was ice cold and twitched in his grasp.

It was horrifying.

The twitching in his hand intensified, hopefully, a response to his presence and touch.  
Hopefully something.

Taking the sign as something Cyclonus ditched the hand and scrambled into the berth behind Galvatron.

Braving the heat and spasmodic flashes of blue electricity, Cyclonus wrapped his arms around Galvatron's shoulders.

Slowly and gently, he began moving Galvatron.

Gently pulling him backwards Cyclonus carefully began rolling him onto his lap.

Galvatron was stiff, his arms remained stretched out in front of him, seemingly unaffected by gravity as were his legs. The only body part that moved was his head which lolled back.

Not bothering to contain the panicked ‘eek’ that escaped him at this, Cyclonus darted an arm forwards and supported Galvatron’s head.

It was arduously slow and hauntingly quiet but Galvatron was now in Cyclonus’s lap, his head nestled in the crook of his arm.

“Galvatron? Galvatron can you hear me? Can you respond in any way?” He tried cooing, hoping for any sort of response.

He got none as he felt Galvatron's body tense repeatedly but never going fully limp.

From this angle, Cyclonus could see into his dimmed optics and the near-invisible stain of optical lubricant down his cheeks.

He could barely imagine how painful it must be for him.

He knew one thing that would help, though.

And it was one thing he desperately clung to, anything that could help was a Primus-send.

Reaching up a little Cyclonus pulled one of Galvatron's arms down, running his hand up it as he moved the stiff limb.

He slowly reached Galvatron's hand and with a finger began tracing circles in his palm.

He had figured this out long ago, the motion soothed Galvatron, as did doing the same motion on his abdominal plates.

It was a joke they shared, the great and deadly Galvatron, lover of tummy rubs.  
Yet now the joke seemed tainted with bitterness as he moved his hand away from his and brought it to Galvatron's abdomen hoping this motion would help.

It did but only a little.

Galvatron would be alright by the end of the day, all Cyclonus could do was hope it wouldn’t happen again, or at least hope it wouldn’t be so bad.

Just like he had the last time this happened.

And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that…


End file.
